COINCIDENTAL MEETINGS: THAT'S DESTINY
by Divyaa26
Summary: Birthday gift for my friend Aisha :). A very happy birthday to you my dear. This story is for her. So read at your own risk. Please R&R. :)


_**A/N: Hey folks, This story is for my good friend Aisha on her Birthday. Wish you a Very Happy Birthday my dear, May god bless you with all the happiness, wealth and good health. Have fun and enjoy, May this bud day be the most happiest of all .**_

 _ **So, the shipping will be different here. Read at your own risk.**_

 _ **Have a happy reading….**_

* * *

" _ **COINCIDENTAL MEETINGS:**_ **THAT'S DESTINY"**

…

…

…

"Ya, I'm alright, Thank You" were the very first words that I heard from her, dressed in a white colored top and a blue jeans, she looked simple and yet so beautiful. I was entering in a grocery store for some investigation on a case just when I accidently collided with her and that's when I asked her if she was okay.

 _ **He recollected the happy memories when he first met with her.**_

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you" she said.

"It's okay, Just walk carefully" I replied.

And she went on her way.

After 10 minutes or so, I saw the same girl giving chocolates to small children and dancing with them happily. She had such a kind heart and she looked so pretty, so innocent that I dint knew what got into me that instance but I knew one thing for sure that is to talk with this girl and get to know her.

I got to know from the retailer that she is from Jaipur and she had come here to attend her friend's birthday.

Next day, opportunity came running at me when I again saw her just outside the bureau, she was crossing the streets. She looked very worried and tensed.

"May I help you? You look a little troubled" I asked her.

"No..no, Everything is fine" she replied.

Though she said she was fine, I knew she wasn't. She was looking very perturbed.

"I'm Senior Inspector Kavin from Cid, can I help you in anything madam?" I asked.

"Ohh, you are a cid officer. The thing is I have lost my bracelet and was looking for it. I have come in Mumbai for the first time so don't had any idea that it would be so crowded out here and so I lost my bracelet" she answered.

"I see. No problems, I'll help you out" I replied.

Soon, I found out her bracelet. "yeh raha...ye lo, apka bracelet" I said smilingly.

"Thank a lot! Apne sahi me meri bht help kari hai" she acknowledged.

"By the way, ye hamari dusri mulaqat h..right? Mera naam to ap janti hai, what's yours?" I asked.

"I'm Aisha" she replied.

And so there started a bond, a bond of friendship..a bond so strong and so understanding that it had no faults whatsoever. She was a really nice girl and an excellent friend to be in company with. She calls her a boy, she says her dad always said that she is his Son, so she considers herself as Tom Boyish, though her talks are completely like a girl; A girl full of excitement.

…

…

…

"Kavin, I want to drive a bike, I don't know bs mujhe bike chalani hai..mujhe kisi bhi halat me chalani h..and you are gonna teach me how to drive it" she requested me and that day I got to know about her tom boyish nature.

"Pr tum kaise chalaogi aisha? You have tried it earlier too, tb nhi hua toh ab kaise hoga?" I asked.

"Ho jaayega, tb tum nhi the mere saath..aur abhi tum ho" she replied looking in my eyes.

"Okay" I managed to speak while being lost in those eyes with the ray of hope.

On that day, we were driving through the lanes and she just wasn't able to drive. She was trying it really hard from past few days and yet she wasn't able to do it.

"Aisha, leave it! Tum rehne hi do..tumhare bas ki baat nhi hai..just leave it! You cant do it!" I angrily blurted out on her.

But may be that did the reverse effect on her and next day I saw her driving effortlessly, I was so happy but at the same time I was very guilty of myself too. At least she learned how to drive, so I was happy for that.

…

…

…

"Wow! It's so Delicious na" she exclaimed chomping on the chocolates.

"Yeah, these chocolates are really very sweet and tasty" I replied.

"See, main humesha bolti hu na chocolates khaane ke liye pr tum(pointing at me)..tum toh khaate hi nhi ho! Bas yeh ek no nonsense shakal banaye ghumte rehte ho. Sometimes we also have to enjoy life, vrna kya sari umar iss cid ki job ke chalte aise muh fulaaye ghumte rahoge" she explaimed all the way while munching on her favorite chocolates.

She looked ever so cute when she actually hold air in her cheeks and made them plump while saying those last words. I was just adoring the small little girl in her.

"Aur mujhe ye chocolates bhi khaane ko nhi milege..dekho main abhi keh deti hu mujhe chocolates chahiye vrna tumse shaadi nhi karungi" she was so lost in eating them she dint realize what she said.

"What? What did you said?" I asked out of confusion though somewhere I was really happy.

"Nhi nhi..umm wo mera kehne ka mtlb h ki most of the girls like chocolates toh tum aise hi rahe toh tumse koi shaadi nhi karega" she tried to defend what she said.

"Ohh…like this. Mujhe toh kuch aur hi laga(I winked)" And just as I finished she blushed furiously.

"Aisa kuch nhi h..chalo chalte hai..waise bhi late ho raha hai" she said while trying to move from there still chuckling and blushing.

She looked so lovely and endearing that time.

"Arre arre ek min ruko aisha" I said.

"Kyun? Kya hua?" she questioned as she turned back to face me.

I went close to her and cleaned the remaining chocolate gently that was stuck to her face.

"Bilkul baccho ki tarah khaati ho tum aur puchti ho kya hua? Ye dekho, pure muh pr chocolate laga diya hai" I said.

"Ohh..hehe main toh aisi hi khaati hu humesha" she said so cutely.

…

…

…

Tomorrow is the day when she is returning back to her home. I had the best period of my life in the last few days that I spent with her. But I still haven't confessed my feelings for her. It's not like I'm afraid of proposing her it's just that I never got a chance to do so. But today I'll do it, I'm ready to miss everything in my life but I never can miss this girl whom I Love so dearly.

 _ **He was speaking to himself.**_

"Hi, I would have like you to come for a dinner with me today. Kal tum jaa rhi ho toh socha ki... What you say?"

"Ha, it's a fantastic idea." She answered.

"So, Sharp 8 pm at Hotel bluelight" .

"I'll be there" she replied smilingly.

…

…

…

 **Bluelight, 8 pm**

"Madam, are you Aisha?" asked the attendant.

"Yes" she replied.

"This way ma'am, there is a table already booked for you" said him.

 _ **He had already prearranged everything for that day. As she walked through the passageway, she was left completely astonished by the arrangements. There were soft petals of red roses spread out at the entrance. There were dim beautiful lights all around with small candles lit round the passageway, on the table and also soft silent music being played on the tunes of guitars. It was such a lovely atmosphere and the most beautiful thing was it was near the seashore, so they could easily gaze at the glittering stars and at the same time feel the chilliness in the air.**_

"Hii Aisha, here am I".

"Hi kavin" she stood up from the chair and greeted me.

"Its so Beautiful…itna sb kuch tumne mere liye kiya h, m so amazed..thank you so much!" exclaimed aisha.

"Umm…nhi..tumhare liye nhi, hum dono ke liye kiya hai(smiles)".

 _ **They settled themselves nicely on the chairs and the waiter brought the dinner soon. As soon as she saw it, she was again amazed.**_

"Mujhe pata nhi main kya bolu..tumne sb meri pasand ka order kiya hai..aur mujhe pata bhi nhi..tumko ye sb pasand bhi nhi h..fir bhi tumne bulaya" she said out of amazement.

"Arre toh issme kya..tumhe toh pasand haina aur tumhari pasand yaane meri pasand".

 _ **Soon, they finish their dinner.**_

"Aisha, I wanted to tell you something".

"Yeah, tell me".

"Well till now you must definitely know my feelings for you and I too know your feelings for me, so being like me..I confess my feelings for you(bends down on one knee and takes out the red rose)..I Love You Aisha..I really Love You So Much, I can't think of anything except you..you are just everywhere. I see you In my dreams, my eyes, my heart and every single thing that is around me. You know, aj kal toh criminals ke saath bhi thora pyar se pesh aata hu kyunki udhar bhi tumhara hi khayal rehta h mujhe. I really love you, do you love me too?".

"Yes, I Love you too kavin" she replied with joy and merry.

 _ **Kavin hugged her tightly and they both were in their embrace for some time.**_

"Thank you kavin for all of this, thanks a lot!" and she pecked him softly on his right cheek and blushed.

 _ **He reciprocated it by kissing her on left cheek and they spent more time with each other.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I don't know how is it Aisha, but I did my best in whatever time that I had in my hands. Hope you had liked it. Please review Friends if you read.**_

 _ **Again, wishing you a very happy birthday**_

 _ **Thanks, till next time, it's bye from me, Tkcr all and keep smiling .**_

 _ **Divyaa26**_


End file.
